Love Me Tender
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: How does our favorite couple celebrate Valentine's Day?  Read and find out.  Part of the Juice/Milla Saga.  Juice/OC
1. My Bloody Valentine

**I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story takes place before the events in _Mending Walls. _It will be told in two parts in Milla's and Juice's POV's. This first part is Milla's.

_**

* * *

**_

_**My Bloody Valentine**_

"Ms. Morrow, your article was due by noon, it's now one thirty." James came into my cubicle and I sighed. I placed the article on his desk at eleven and sent him the digital copy at eleven-fifteen.

"Did you check your desk sir? I left the article there earlier today and I sent you the digital copy." I kept my temper in check. I didn't need to lose my job over a temporary lapse in judgment.

"I haven't seen it." He sounded so smug that I wanted to bash his face in but I simply opened my email instead and found the sent file and receipt attached which said it had been delivered.

"I have the receipt here which says that you received the digital copy. It's time stamped at eleven fifteen." He moved next to me and I almost shuddered at the feel of his breath on my shoulder, I really wished that I had kept my cardigan on.

"Well I'll be. I suppose you're right Ms. Morrow. I'll be sure to send this to the copy editor right away. What's that scent you're wearing? It smells sweet." He sniffed my hair and I cringed inwardly.

"Vanilla citrus bodywash. _My man_ likes the way it smells." I put emphasis on "my man" hoping he would back off and it had the desired effect. He straightened up, probably realizing that stepping too far out of bounds would probably result in a curb stomping.

"Right, well continue working on that film review and have it on my desk tomorrow morning. Oh and have a lovely Valentine's Day." He said before he walked out and I groaned. Fucking Valentine's Day. I hated everything about it. There was the obvious commercialism bullshit but that wasn't the root of my hatred. Oh no, that was a minor irritant. What pissed me off was the fact that society was trying to tell people to save their love for one day a year. No one had the right to tell me when it was acceptable to love my man. I loved him twenty four-seven, three sixty five. You're supposed to do something special one day a year, why not spread it out and show that love in little ways throughout the year. It all annoyed me to no end.

By the end of the day I was in one of the worst moods I'd been in ever. After the accusation by James I had lunch, alone at my desk, and discovered that they put coconut in the cookies I'd brought. So after a very minor, un-epi required reaction I had a headache and itchy throat for the rest of the day and all my anti-histamines were in my medicine cabinet at home. Then we had a staff meeting where my colleague proposed doing an issue dedicated to the criminal element of Charming, after a "discussion" in the breakroom my hand was throbbing. Too bad I didn't have a chance to tape my knuckles. All of that was manageable, but what really set me off was the fact that Juice was home. I know it sounds stupid since the man is the love of my life and all but I knew him, knew him well and as such I just knew he had something planned since this was our first official Valentine's Day together in our own place. Last year they had a charity run and I was ecstatic. It meant I could continue my anti-Valentine's Day traditions of watching horror movies and mocking the trappings of the holiday. Not this year, oh no, Dad promised Mom that there would be nothing in the way of celebrating the day. Damn it all. I got in my Jeep, fully intending to drive to the foothills and camp out for the night when I found a heart shaped box on the seat next to me. I rolled my eyes and opened it, what I found instead changed my mind. I wasn't going to the foothills, I was going home. Inside there was a picture of Juice and I on my parent's couch during the Christmas party, his arm was around me and my head was on his shoulder with his head resting on top. We were in deep conversation. I didn't know when the picture was taken but it instantly became my favorite. I lifted it out and there was a message underneath it in Juice's blocky, dark handwriting.

**Look in the back.**

Back of what? I was confused for a second before I realized he meant the back seat. I turned around and saw something that any other day would have warmed my heart. In the back seat was a bouquet of tiger lillies held in the arms of a stuffed bear. I took a deep breath and turned around I just knew there was more waiting for me at home and I really didn't want to deal with it. With a sigh I pulled out of my parking space and drove home.

When I walked into the apartment I was struck by how dark it was, there were candles sparsely decorating the apartment. There were noises coming from the bedroom and I stretched. I'd be up for sex, I was always up for sex, but I didn't think I could handle any special V-Day thing. I decided to suck it up and set my bag on the table by the door.

"Baby?" I called out and I could hear him coming down the hall.

"Good, your home. Come into the living room." I took a deep breath and went into the living room. What I saw made me smile despite myself. Juice had set up a low table in the center of the room with a fondue set in the middle. There were flowers and other things around the room, including a rather large box with a bow. Fuck, I didn't think he'd do anything so I had nothing for him.

"This is…nice baby." I said as he motioned for me to kneel by him next to the table. I did before I leaned over and kissed him. The gesture meant a lot to me even though I hated Valentine's Day I loved him.

"How was your day?" He asked as he turned up the heat on the fondue set and started to prepare the cheese. I looked over the table and saw that he had this well planned out, a cheese course, a meat course followed by fruit and chocolate. I had to smile, the only times he ever cooked was for me and I could appreciate it. He looked at me, honestly wondering about my day and the good vibes were gone.

"Awful, seriously, just look at my hand." I brought my hand from my lap and he examined it.

"Fuck baby, what did you do? You split the skin over the knuckle." He traced his finger over the knuckle of my index finger before he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Mallory brought up doing a crime report thing and mentioned the Sons. I had to be _persuasive_." I put emphasis on it and he chuckled before he kissed it again.

"So fierce, baby. So sexy." He looked up from my hand and kissed me gently. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, Happy whatever." I said as I looked away. It wasn't his fault I had a bad day and hated this sorry excuse for a holiday. I looked over and saw that he looked confused.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Shit are you allergic to something in the candles?" He started to get up when I put my hand on his arm and shook my head.

"It's not you baby, I just hate Valentine's Day." I sighed and looked at him. The look on his face was one of confusion.

"You _hate_ Valentine's Day? You're a chick this is supposed to be bigger than Christmas for you." He looked so confused that I had to kiss him, he kissed me back but when I pulled away he was still confused.

"No baby, not bigger than Christmas and don't get me started on Christmas. I just hate it, I hate the fact that we're being told when it's ok to do something special. It's like it's not ok to show your love for your partner the other three hundred and sixty four days a year and that ticks me off. I love you all day every day and there shouldn't be one special day to show it." I shook my head and he started to laugh. "What?"

"I was freaked the fuck out about doing this right baby. I thought I had to up my game since I missed last year. This here, isn't even half of what I planned. Shit, Bobby told me you weren't a romance girl and I didn't listen." I laughed at the assessment and moved over toward him. I was about to climb into his lap when my hand brushed the fondue pot.

"Fuck!" I hissed and moved away as Juice let go of my hand and helped me inspect the damage.

"How bad?" He took my hand in his and saw that it wasn't bad, in fact it wouldn't even blister it was just an irritation.

"Not bad, maybe we should eat and not let this set up go to waste." I smiled and he nodded before he dipped some bread in the cheese and held it out to me. I moved closer and took the bread in my mouth, fully aware that his eyes were trained on my lips. We both knew no matter what he had planned he'd be getting laid.

We ate a little of everything he had on the table and my mood started to turn. I loved him and appreciated everything he was doing. As he fed me a strawberry I scooted closer, being sure that my hand avoided the fondue pot and crawled into his lap. He grinned that damn grin of his and grabbed my ass in his hands as he moved us farther from the table. Suddenly we toppled over and I giggled as he moved over me before he gave me a kiss and moved his hands up my sides, bunching my skirt up as they went. My bare leg brushed the carpet and I realized that sex here would only lead to rug burns and an embarrassing stain we'd have to shampoo out so as soon as his lips left mine I stopped him.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere where I won't get rugburn on my ass and shoulders." I said and he chuckled a bit before he pushed himself off me and rose. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and as soon as I was on my feet he lifted me so that I had no choice but to wrap my legs around him and walked us to the couch. I was suddenly glad that he'd turned off the heat of the fondue pots. I had a feeling we wouldn't be paying much attention for a while.

When we got to the couch he sat down and I maneuvered so that I was straddling him and took off my cardigan, he took it from my hands and threw it across the room before his hand s moved to the front of my dress and started unbuttoning the front. I grinned as I moved in and kissed him, my tongue tracing his lips as he responded and moved my straps from my shoulders. Soon I was naked from the waist up and he took advantage of it, his hand kneading one breast while his mouth moved from mine to suck on my neck. My hands moved to the collar of his cut and I traced the edges of it. I loved him naked but if he wanted to do me while keeping his cut on I was all for it. I had an unnatural attachment to cuts in general but his cut in particular. He suddenly moved his hands and mouth off me and I started to pout before he smirked and moved us so that he was propped against the arm of the couch and I was forced to press myself closer or I was going to fall off. I smirked too and moved in to kiss him. What happened next was an act of god I swear.

As I moved to kiss him there was a sharp sound outside, it was either a car backfiring or a gunshot. My blood was rushing through my ears so I couldn't distinguish. Suddenly Juice rose up to either get off the couch or protect me and I lost my balance, not realizing I was still gripping his cut, and pulled him down on the floor on top of me. As I was landing my head hit the floor hard before I snapped it up and my nose hit the top of his head, there was a sickening, wet crunch. Suddenly, I was in blinding pain and could taste blood. There were tears in my eyes as Juice got off me and ran to the door. I tried to touch my nose and started crying in earnest. Nothing had ever hurt as much as my nose did in that moment.

"It's ok baby, the neighbor's car backfired." He said as he came back in the room then made a noise as he rushed to me and knelt on the floor. He took my chin in his hand and looked at the damage. Suddenly I felt dizzy and moved my head as the meal Juice took so much time to put together came out on the floor. "Fuck baby, shit I think you have a concussion. Ok baby, I'm taking you to St. Thomas."

I didn't say anything as he pulled me to my feet and helped me pull my dress on and straighten up before he picked me up and carried me out to my jeep. He placed me into the passenger's seat where I zoned and before I could register time had passed he was taking me out of the car and carrying me into the ER. We waited for a little while before I was brought in and it was concluded that I had a broken nose and a concussion. After they set my nose and gave me some meds I was told I'd be kept overnight for the head trauma and the doctor agreed to let Juice stay. Since this was my first concussion I was told I'd be more susceptible in the future. Oh happy day. Once I was settled Juice came in and I patted the bed next to me.

"How do I look baby?" I gave him as much of a smile as I could and he shook his head before he looked at me.

"Good baby, you've got this sexy raccoon thing going on." He gave me a small smile and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What else did you have planned? I'm sorry for ruining this." He moved so that his arm was around my shoulders and I snuggled closer.

"I put red silk sheets and shit on the bed, I also bought this thing online for you to wear, it was more for me but damn you woulda looked sexy. There were candles everywhere. It was just going to lead to banging. I thought we'd get the romantic stuff out of the way. I also bought you something else but you can open that when I bring you home. If I would've known that you hated it I just would've ordered us a pizza and downloaded some movies. It looks like tonight was a disaster anyway." He sighed as he kissed the top of my head.

"I would've made it a disaster anyway baby. I'm sorry." He shhok his head before he rested it on top of mine.

"Don't be sorry, none of this is on you. What do you wanna do next year?" He asked and I felt my mouth tug in what would have to pass for a smile.

"You, me, pizza and sex. I think that would work for us." He chuckled and pulled me tighter.

"It's never steered us wrong before." He said as I ran my hand over his chest and rested it over his heart. Then, I moved around until I was comfortable and melted in his arms. Tonight may have been a disaster and I still hated Valentine's Day but I loved this man and as long as he held me nothing else in the world mattered.


	2. Wise Men Say

I own nothing you recognize. All original characters and storylines are my own.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is the conclusion of _Love Me Tender_. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I forgot to mention this before but I'd like to dedicate this story to **Superdani** and **Ying-Ying-2011** who gave me the inspiration to write this story and share it with you all. Enjoy the rest of the story an Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Juice's POV

_**Wise Men Say**_

"You're performing at a Valentine's Day party?" I scoffed as I handed a brew to Bobby.

"Yep and I think you should bring Milla, show her that Valentine's Day isn't an evil thing." He smiled and I took a sip of the brew and kept my head down. If last year was any indication it was evil when Milla was involved.

"You wanna extend the invite to her. I doubt she'll even listen if I do it. You heard about last year." I lifted my eyes as he started laughing.

"Everyone heard about last year brother. Come to the party, safety in numbers. It's a costume party so you work on that and I better not be seeing my baby girl as a naughty nurse or some shit like that." I snorted at that before I looked up and saw that he was completely serious.

"Ok, no naughty anything. Why costumes though, that seems kinda gay?" I asked but I already had a costume in mind for her, totally sexy and a bit of a Halloween thing. It might be enough to convince her to go, since I'd already decided that we were going.

"It's an all ages thing so they decided this would be the safest thing. I don't care as long as the check clears and I can come to the clubhouse to get laid after." This time we both laughed and I took a large drink of my beer. The party would be a good thing, maybe it would break Milla's Valentine's Day curse. One thing was for sure though. I'd be getting laid if it went well.

* * *

"So can we borrow Toni?" I asked Luann as she sat behind her desk at CaraCara her hand resting on her chin.

"You sure this is a good idea? I know the costumes seem right out of Milla's playbook but after last year I'd figure that you'd want to avoid Valentine's Day as much as possible." She gave me a sympathetic smile which I had to return.

"I know, but Bobby brought this up and I figured it would be perfect. We'd be in a group, Bobby would be there and it would be a chance for her to give a big "fuck you" to the holiday with the costumes and basic anti-social behavior. As long as she's social with me that's what matters." Luann laughed and hit her hand on the desk.

"Alright Juicy, I'll have Toni stop by your place tomorrow. Just make sure my babygirl has a good night and don't fuck it up. I'll pay Toni for her time but you better pay for the supplies. "I nodded as I got up and gave Luann a hug. It was nice working with someone who didn't want to control everything about Milla's and, since I was with her, my life.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to give credit where credit is due on this one." She smiled wider and waved me out of her office. I was in a good mood as I made my way out of the studio. I had a plan, accomplices and a certainty of being laid. Life was good. I walked out to my bike and stopped in my tracks, the porn slut I'd come to loathe was leaning against my bike, examining her nails and huddled in a huge coat.

"Hey bikerboy, the girls were all a twitter about you showing up. Looking for a piece of ass?" I growled and continued my progress. I stopped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm only going to tell you this once and I hope it gets through your thick, porn spoiled skull. _Never touch a man's bike without permission_." I hissed before I squeezed her arm and threw her away from my bike. She nearly fell but found her balance and glared at me from a spot slightly farther away than she was before.

"This how you treat Milla? No wonder she hangs around here on her downtime." She rubbed her arm and I snorted.

"Milla's my Old Lady and I treat her with love and respect, you're a pornstar, your only purpose is sucking dick and eating pussy. I can treat you like the trash you are. Tell Milla what you like, she'll just tell you what I did. You respect a man's bike." I put on my helmet and threw my leg over my bike before I sat. She stood straight, finding some dignity despite the fact I threw her like a rag doll

"I'll never understand what she sees in you." She grumbled and I grinned.

"Neither will I sweetheart but the point is she chose me and always will so back the fuck off and let us be happy. Maybe when you do that you'll have a chance to be happy yourself." I spared a glance as I backed up and the look on her face was priceless. She expected me to bitch her out or something like that, not be nice about it. Well I was in a good mood, I could be generous. With a shit eating grin I peeled out of the lot and made it home, to our new house, happy to see Milla's jeep in the driveway. I parked next to her and made my way up the back steps. It was better to go in the kitchen, that way she'd hear my boots. We weren't Ward and June Cleaver but my baby always greeted me when she could.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled, Milla had started dinner and was talking on the phone. She looked flustered, bordering on angry and I felt myself grinning as I thought of the sex I could get out of this. Angry Milla was a sexy Milla.

"No Ma, I am not helping with that! Yes I'm sure, listen Juice just got home. So? He's my man that's the so. I love you, yes I do, now just let me enjoy myself here and we can talk later. Ok, love you too." She hung up and turned to give me a grin before she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled as she squealed before I silenced her with a kiss.

"Love you." I whispered as I pulled away before I set her down and smacked her ass. She grinned and moved away, allowing me to sit at the table. "What were you fighting with Gemma about?"

"She wants me to work with her on this thing for tomorrow. Not a big deal. Oh, I took tomorrow off by the way. I just can't handle being around the office with the hearts and candies and bullshit everywhere, ugh." She shivered and I shook my head. She was going to hate me.

"I'm glad you turned her down baby. I have plans for us." I gave her a grin and she quirked an eyebrow at me as she set the heat under her pot.

"Those plans better include you and me in our bed because those are the only plans I have for tomorrow." I smirked and she suddenly looked warily at me. "Jean Carlos Ortiz, what do you have planned and how have you not learned your lesson?"

That response made me burst out laughing and she walked over and sat by me, still giving me the wary look. I calmed myself down and took her hand. I placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles before I spoke.

"Hear me out baby. Bobby's performing at this Valentine's Day party at The Ranch. He invited us and I think it would be a good idea. I know you hate the holiday and have had bad luck in the past but I think this would be good. I could show you off and you could show me off. Let the rest of the world know what they're missing." I puffed up my chest and she laughed before her look turned sober.

"I don't know, I do like the idea of seeing Bobby perform and showing all the bitches in the room that I have the best man _and_ I haven't been to The Ranch in forever but still baby. It's V-Day, I fucking hate V-Day." She pouted and it was too cute.

"Did I mention that its costumes and I already thought of ours?" Her look turned fearful and I continued. "Zombie biker and Rockabilly zombie girl."

"I fucking love you." She announced before she launched herself at me and I caught her. Yeah, I knew she'd love the idea.

* * *

"Hold still. Damn tough guys, they can beat the shit out of a guy for looking at their bike wrong but won't hold still to let you apply spirit gum." Toni huffed and I tried to sit still. I was full of nervous energy. Milla hadn't just agreed to the party yesterday she started planning our costumes and was seriously into it. I knew if she was given the chance to be a zombie and potentially freak out the party people she'd be up for it, I just never anticipated how into it she'd be.

"Don't do the raccoon eye thing Toni, his skin tone doesn't work with it." I chuckled as I slid my eyes over to see Milla working with the makeup mirror, her hair was plastered to her head with a tight bun in back so she could wear the wig she'd bought the night before when she'd went costume shopping after we had dinner and fooled around on the couch for a while. The dress she had hanging on the door was going to look so fucking sexy, but I did like seeing her in her tiny slip while she sat at the table and applied a prosthetic wound to her cheek. She and Toni agreed that since she had the most makeup experience, working for Luann and being a drama geek in high school, she'd do most of her makeup so I was at Toni's mercy. Unfortunately for me she had none.

"I think I should sedate him, it's the only way I'll get any work done." Toni complained and I smirked. I'd be up for some chemical assistance but Milla needed me alert and cooperative so I tried again to sit as still as I was able and Toni finally got real work done. Once she'd applied all the prosthetics, she started the over coating of base and then powdered some accents before she added more liquid stuff and soon she was done.

Once I stood Milla got up from her makeup station and sat in my vacated seat. I watched as she sat still as a statue, her face a blank mask as Toni got to work. Toni wasn't the kind of girl for chitchat and Milla wanted the makeup process over and done with. Considering that her basic makeup routine was simply some lip gloss and a bit of eye shit this was a big thing for her. Far sooner than I was done Milla was getting the finishing touches done up, she had fake blook applied to a wound they'd set up at her neck and fake blood trickling out the corners of her mouth. Even done up like a corpse my baby was sexy, shit, that sounded like something Tig would say. Shaking his bad mojo off I watched as Toni stood up from her position kneeling in front of Milla and rolled Milla's head side to side, with a small nod she let go and moved away before she handed Milla a mirror.

"What do you think baby?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sexy as fuck." I said as I leaned against the wall and watched her get up and get her dress.

"Once I get this on wanna help me zip up." I didn't say anything I just smiled wider and waited for her to pull the dress on. Once she did, I was right, she was sexy as fuck. The dress was this fifties thing with an off the shoulder neckline and a tight top with this skirt that I think she called a-line. It was her signature red with dots that were actually tiny skulls. It looked amazing with her tight stomach and perfect tits, she was wearing her push up bra and it made them plump up, ripe and sweet against the fabric of the dress. If we could get out of the house without me jumping her it would be a miracle. I stepped behind her and placed a kiss to the back of her neck as I zipped up the dress. She turned around and smiled at me as she threw her arms around my neck.

"You guys need me for anything else?" Toni asked as she packed up her makeup kit.

"No and thank you for everything." Milla let go of my neck and I watched her walk away. The only drawback of the hot dress was the fact that the skirt didn't cling to her ass like it should have. Toni nodded and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later we heard the door open and close, now we were alone.

"You look so sexy baby." I went to nuzzle her neck and she moved away.

"Nuh-uh sexy boy. Our makeup's done and the party starts in an hour, we should get going." She unwound her arms and walked to the entry way, grabbed her leather jacket. "Let's go"

* * *

"God, I haven't been here in forever." Milla said in awe as we parked in one of the empty spots outside of The Ranch, the largest, most impressive house in Charming, made even more impressive with the fact that it doesn't belong to the Hale's or the Oswald's.

"Did you come here a lot?" I never imagined Milla comfortable in a place like this let alone being a frequent visitor.

"In high school I was really close to Lee Marsh. His family owns the place. Shit, Lee-lee's probably throwing this. You are in for a treat baby." She grinned as she took off her coat and put it in the saddle bag and took out the wig. "Wanna help me put this on?"

I didn't say anything I just went up behind her and bobby pinned her wig in place before she grabbed her shoes and toed off the slip-ons she wore for the ride. Soon enough she was in her wicked heels with her messed up beehive on and when she turned around I was just about knocked on my ass. She was fucking gorgeous and I couldn't wait to show her off. I held out my arm and she snuggled into my side as we walked up the intimidating steps to the biggest house I'd ever seen. What we were greeted with set my teeth on edge.

"Millisecond! Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god!" The fruitiest guy I'd ever seen ran up to us and Milla moved away from me and ran to him giving him a huge hug.

"Lee-lee. Oh god, I missed you. Why the fuck aren't you in LA?" She asked as she hit his chest.

"I'll be heading back there in a few days. Why haven't you visited me you bitch? I told you there's always a bed and a place in front of my camera if you want." Camera? What the fuck? I coughed and they both turned to look at me. Milla gave me an "oh shit" look, the guy gave me an honest appraisal. "Ah, that's why. Pleasure to meet you I'm Lee Marsh."

"Juice." I took his hand and shook it, surprised by the firmness of the handshake.

"He's my partner." Milla said and _Lee-lee _nodded and removed his hand.

"You always did have taste Millicent. I mean you did date me for two years. Anyway, come into the ballroom, Mr. Munson is already set up." He started walking and I stared in shock. This guy was one of the big three and he was a huge fucking fairy. No wonder Milla didn't talk about him. Did she turn him gay? Fuck no, she could turn Elton John into a linebacker. This made no fucking sense.

She held out her hand and I took it as we walked into a huge fucking ballroom. I didn't believe for a second that it was an actual ballroom but I was mistaken. I stared at everything as Milla held my hand but her attention was firmly fixed on our host, her ex. God that didn't sound right. As soon as we got further in I nodded to Bobby who was on the stage, already set up. The party was half an hour away and I was already in a bad fucking mood. Milla stopped and turned around as she put her hand on my chest.

"Baby, Lee wants to show me his portfolio, why don't you go talk to Bobby. I'll be back soon." She lightly kissed my cheek and moved away. Yeah, I'd go talk to Bobby, before I beat the shit out of _Lee-lee._

"What's up Brother?" Bobby asked as I went to the stage but glared at the door where Milla walked through with him.

"What you know about the gay boy?" I nodded and Bobby chuckled as he sat on the stage in his red costume.

"Leland Marsh, heir to the Marsh family and Milla's ex. Yeah he's gay as the day is long, always has been but Milla always was one to take in strays. Case in point, "He nodded at me before he continued, "They dated so she could protect him from the bashers and jock bastards. Fuck, she even had us protect him. He's a good kid."

"Good kid? Jesus man, why didn't I know about him? She didn't love him did she?" I had to know.

"No brother, you're the only one with those honors. If you wanna know this shit talk to your woman and Leland, he'll tell you everything you know." It made sense and he clasped me on the back before he got up and went to check the mic again.

I waited for a few minutes, going to grab some coke from the drink table. I had to know this shit so I decided to do some snooping and I went to the door Milla had gone through with Marsh. I poked my head through and heard some laughing. I followed that laughter and traveled down the hallway. I didn't have far to go and saw Milla laughing with the queer boy and looking at a book of pictures.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you got that picture. I would kill to meet Clive Barker. " She laughed and pointed at a picture before she looked up and a grin. "Baby! Doing some recon?"

"Just wanted to check on you." I said and Milla whispered something in his ear before she got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. She moved across the room and got on tiptoe to kiss my cheek. "Play nice baby."

"So Millicent tells me you've been together since you were a Prospect. There must be something special about you; Clay's notoriously hard on guy's who go after her. What do you want to know?" He put the pictures away and got up. He stopped next to me, not in my personal space but close enough to demonstrate his willingness to speak.

"She knew you were gay?" The thought of him breaking her heart made me want to break his face.

"Everybody did, but I could pretend I wasn't when I was with her. I do love Mills, but that love is completely sibling. In fact I love her more than I love my actual siblings and I'm glad she found you. When she talks about you she glows and she smiles. That's the greatest thing in the world to see your other half smile and she was that for me for the longest time. Now she's your other half. Treat her right. What am I saying? Of course you will." He smiled and held out a hand and I shook it.

"She's my fucking world." He smiled wider and moved around me. I had no choice but to follow and I saw Milla talking to Bobby who looked up and Marsh nodded before he turned and went back to the stage. The ballroom had filled up since I went to talk to Marsh and he went to the stage.

I went up to Milla and she snuggled into my arms. I held her for a while as Lee-lee, god that amused me, did the emcee thing and Bobby started the song. We sat out on "A Little Less Conversation" but the next song was made for us.

"Uh, thank you, thank you very much. This next song is dedicated to a couple who haven't had much luck on Valentine's Day. Here's hoping their song can turn things around." He said before he started singing. "Wise men say, only fools rush in…"

Milla and I swayed to the music for a bit before she looked up at me. There was so much love and devotion in them that I leaned down to kiss her. When the kiss ended she smiled wide.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby. I mean it this time." She kissed me again and I couldn't help but agree. This was turning into a happy Valentine's Day and I just hoped this was a sign of things to come.


End file.
